Changing Scorpio
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: Vriska Serket has just been deemed Cancer-Free and was immediately forced to move to the other side of Canada with her father. Nothing ever seems to go her way...Except, maybe, making friends with a pretty girl; Kanaya Maryam. But every good love story has a twist, and one surprise will bring the two girls' world crashing to the ground... VrisKan, Humanstuck. **New Version**
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooo Hey! X33 Old idea, fresh story, I am feeling this XD This is the newer (and much improved) Changing Scorpio! ;33 I WILL Actually be updating regularly! Once per week : Maybe twice, it depends on how much I write X33 I have ten chapters planned out, and if all goes well, I'll consider making more. Idk. I'll see if you guys like this or not. : Just so we are all on the same Page here: Humanstuck. VrisKan. Yas. XD ^v^ Here we go:**

Vriska Serket stared around the small living room of her new house. Her mother had divorced her father because she was stupid and had commitment issues. So Vriska had been forced to move with her father and step sister to New Brunswick because her mom "Needed Time". Bitch.

When she was ten, Vriska's mother had remarried, after two years of mourning for her husband who had died from a tumorous cancer. She had married the father of Terezi, the blind weirdo of the school. Terezi's mother had died in this car accident that had also robbed the girl from her sense of sight. Now forced to live together, the two young girls became close, if not best, friends. When Vriska was diagnosed with a tumorous cancer at the age of 13, Terezi had been there every step of the way, helping the sick girl battle what had very likely been passed down to her through genetics. At 15 years of age, Vriska had been deemed cancer-free, and was sent home with a prosthetic arm and a blue, curly wig.

And now, here she was, far from British Columbia and her mother. Summer vacation ended today. Vriska, Terezi and their dad had arrived in this medium sized house two weeks ago; it took all of that time for them to get settled and unpacked, leaving a bit of time left over for fetching school supplies in Moncton...Except they got lost halfway to the city and decided to just settle on the crappy supplies offered in the Rexton Co-Op and dollarstore.

Vriska missed their big B.C. House, which was twice the size of this one; not in height, but in width and length. This one was a two story, white house with a brown roof, that was placed in the middle of nowhere: a quiet, inactive place called Targetville, though Vriska referred to it as "the road the nobody knows about because it sucks.".

There were two houses lined up beside the right end of their house, both smaller than theirs. Across from them was a big, scruffy looking field, neighboring a small, old, abandoned corner store. And, if you walked up the road for about two minutes, you would arrive at a cozy looking one-story house. That was about it for civilization.

At least she got her own room. Thinking this, Vriska headed downstairs. Her room was medium sized with blue walls and one window. Her bed was pressed up against the far wall, a dresser standing opposite of it. Her blue laptop sat on top of a mahogany desk, sitting beside a full-length keyboard.

Vriska could hear Terezi snoring in the room beside her. Flopping onto her bed with a sigh, the girl stared up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow, she starts her first day at school.

.:~:.

The bus was way too noisy for the small amount of people riding it. Vriska winced, feeling Terezi grab hold of her satchel, which shifted painfully on her shoulder.

"Sorry, " Terezi whispered in her ear. "I was afraid I'd lose you in this noise if you sat in a seat."

"S'Okay." Vriska whispered back, sliding into a seat near the back of the bus. The moment Terezi released her grip on her backpack, Vriska took it off with a sigh of relief.

The bus began to move and Terezi's hand shot towards Vriska's, terrified. The two girls used to walk to school, but because they lived so far away now, they had to take the bus. The poor, sightless girl was unused to the jolting movements.

Lucky for Vriska, Terezi had grabbed her fake hand. The tips of the other teens fingers were white, but Vriska couldn't feel the pain that would otherwise have been there.

Bored, Vriska observed the bus. The front half was inhabited with the younger kids, Elementary amd Middle schoolers. They were the ones creating all the noise. There weren't as many high school students, so the back wasn't too crowed, much to Vriska's relief. Her fake blue hair was attracting enough attention from the small humans.

At the next stop, a tall girl boarded the horrid vehicle. She locked eyes with Vriska for a moment before looking at the floor and settling in the open seat across from them. Immediately, the newcomer opened a book and, crossing her legs, began to read.

Vriska assessed the unnamed girl who lived in the 'Two-Minutes-away" house. She had short black hair, styled in a pixie cut. A sharp chin, what looked like green eyes that shone with knowledge and full curious lips gave off the "Smart girl" vibe. The girl wore a knee-length red skirt, tucked over a black t-shirt with a brown waist belt to tie it all together. Her high, brown leather boots matched perfectly.

When Vriska raised her gaze to the girls face again, she realized that her subject had looked up from her book and was watching her. In her old school, Vriska had been uncaring of what other people thought of her. But here, in this strange, unusual place, she found herself being self-conscious of her wig. She worried about her left eye, blind since birth. She hated the shape of her body, was ashamed of her prosthetic arm.

So, when Vriska caught the girl studying her, she looked at the ground.

.:~:.

Term One / Semester One / 2014 / Grade 10

Period One: Math NRF10

Period Two: .

Period Three: French Literacy

Period Four: Music10

Period Five: History.

Vriska sighed. Learning that Terezi was in a different class had left her in a damp mood. Reluctantly, the girl entered her Math class. This was not her strong subject. She wished she was walking into Music class.

The first thing that Vriska noticed was that the girl from the bus was in her class. The second thing that she noticed was the last empty seat that was beside her. Scowling, Vriska went over and sat down.

Heads turned to check out the new girl. Vriska glared at her classmates, the heat of her defiance causing them to quickly look elsewhere. Except HER. The moment Vriska turned to her, the fire burnt out, and the blue haired girl dropped her gaze.

"Hello." The polite voice attracted Vriska's attention. "You must be new here. I'm Kanaya Maryam." Kanaya. So that was her name. Vriska stared at Kanaya's outstretched hand for a moment before slowly taking it.

"Vriska Serket." She grunted half-hearted. She wasn't sure if she should trust this girl yet.

Kanaya opened her mouth to continue the conversation but was cut off when the teacher called the class to attention. Vriska turned to face the front of the class, stifling a groan.

Here starts the next 3 years in hell.

.:~:.

Vriska looked around the crowded hallway, snapping at the people who bumped into her. It was only second period and already she had no idea where she was or where to go. She had briefly caught a glimpse of Terezi on her way to math, a tall girl with long, messy brown hair and a dark red dress beside her. For a moment Vriska envied her step-sister,who got amazing grades and could easily make friends.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Vriska whipped around and almost shouted in relief when she recognized a very amused Kanaya standing there.

"Need some help?" She offered. Vriska, for half a second, considered lying and declining. But her pride was not the most important thing at the moment and she'd never find her English class on her own at this rate.

"Kind of, yes-please." Vriska mumbled reluctantly, face burning.

Kanaya chuckled. "Come on, then" Without another word, the taller girl took Vriska's hand and began to lead her through the crowds. Vriska, shocked by Kanaya's boldness, followed without protest. "That's what I was about to tell you just before class. That if you needed help, I'd be glad to assist." Who used words like 'assist'?

"Oh." Vriska thought about it. While she was still undecided about this girl, she WAS horrid at making friends, which she would probably need eventually. She had to start somewhere, and Kanaya was in her class and seemed more than willing to fill the spot. Vriska smirked, accepting the unworded request. "My hero." She joked.

The two girls arrived at their destination and hurried inside, claiming two empty seats just as the bell screeched.

The moment the teacher began to talk, Vriska spaced out. She fantasized about getting home and going straight to sleep. Kanaya frowned elbowing Vriska to tune her attention.

"For your first assignment, just to keep things light and get your summer brains working, I want you to divide into groups of two and make a visual, or written, project about yourselves. 'All about me.' Compare with your partner, find similarities and differences in your likes, dislikes, families, history, etc. Due for tomorrow. Use the last few minutes of class time to brainstorm and get started." Vriska looked around. Everyone else was already in pairs.

Kanaya turned towards her and smiled. "I guess that makes us partners."

Damn. There goes her nap.

**AND. DONE. *Flails around* I'm so pumped for this story and idek why. X33 **

**Anyway, that marks the beginning of the new Changing Scorpio! :DD I'm somewhat proud of this. Tell me yo opinions. Or don't. Idek. X33 :33**

**~Scorpio**


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska climbed onto the bus after Kanaya. She was going to her new friend's house so that they could work on their project. She was not exactly enthusiastic about this for two reasons. One, the reason for the whole project was to get to know each other, and while Vriska was curious about Kanaya, she did not want to talk about her own life to the other girl. She loathed talking about herself. And, Two, she wanted to sleep. The struggle is real.

Vriska planned on telling Terezi that she wouldn't be home until after supper (as Kanaya lived only two minutes away, Vriska could just walk home) but the moment she was walking down the bus isle, she caught sight of her sister sitting with the same girl that had walked her to math class. Vriska felt something bubble inside of her and swerved to settle in a seat by herself.

"Hey, Vriska, you can sit with me, if you'd like." Kanaya offered, somewhat shyly. "I mean, you don't have to sit alone, well, unless you want to, that is." Vriska smirked, getting up and moving to sit beside Kanaya, sneaking a look over at Terezi, who paid her no attention. Vriska turned away, looking at Kanaya.

"Maybe, as we wait for the bus to come to my house, we could plan how we're going to present the project?" She suggested. Vriska shrugged.

"Sure. I don't see what there is to plan, though. We write a few things on a bristle board and pass it in." She pointed out boredly.

The other girl looked shocked. She was probably a straight A student. "Vriska! We have to actually put some thought into this, we couldn't possibly just pass something like THAT in! No, we must do something more. How about a Ven Diagram?" She questioned, looking thoughtful. Vriska faked a yawn.

"Seriously? That's BORING! Our classmates are going to be forced to listen to that bullshit, remember. Let's not be as dull as a math teacher."

Kanaya looked irritated for a heartbeat. "Then what do you propose that we do?" She demanded.

Vriska thought about it for a moment, before mimicking the taller girls' tone of voice. "I _propose_ that we do something fun, like...like timelines!" She straightened up as the idea came to her.

"Timelines...?" Kanaya prompted.

"Yes; we could do a timeline for each of us, and circle everything along the way that we have in common!" She explained. Kanaya thought about this for a bit, and nodded.

"I like it, and then, at the front of the timelines we could have a drawing of each other with our names and favourites on it."

"I can't draw for shit."

"Leave that to me."

The girls' conversation jolted to a stop with the bus. Vriska scooted out of the seat to let Kanaya step in front of her before following the taller girl.

"Vris, where are you going?!" Vriska heard Terezi's voice call out.

"To a friend's house." She replied dismisivly, not looking back.

.:~:.

"Woah Kanaya, you are a bae at drawing!" Vriska complimented, staring down at the two mini versions of them. Kanaya chuckled.

"Bae is danish for poop." She informed, turning a slight tint of pink. When Vriska laughed, she hurried the conversation on. "We should probably get started on the discussion part of the project now."

Vriska sobered immediatly and nodded reluctantly. "Ok, you first." Kanaya shrugged.

"Ok. Well. Kanaya Maryam. I was born in 1999, and my zodiac sign is Virgo. Favorite color is green. Favorite animal is a cat." She paused, seeming to collect her thoughts. "I was an only child, born in a small family consisting of Mom, Dad and myself. But, when I was six...Father was murdered by some...gang. We used to live in the city, see. But the cops never found the killers, lazy assholes didn't even try..." She muttered under her breath. Vriska touched her arm lightly. "Mom decided it was time to leave the city life and we moved down here. Once she got us stable, money-wise, she even got me a cat. Turtle is around here somewhere, probably napping." She smiled and shrugged. "I worked hard in school and got good grades and Mother couldn't be prouder. My life isn't exactly exciting...so...what about yours?" She passed the spotlight onto Vriska, who sighed.

"My life isn't pretty.."She warned. Kanaya's eyes widened, but she shuffled closer to her friend.

"Tell only what you want to." She murmered. Vriska debated this. She had never told anyone her whole story. She had only met this girl today. Most of her story wouldn't even be put on the project anyway. But...there was something about this girl. Something that she couldn't understand, that drew her forward, urdging her to trust Kanaya. Oh, Vriska wasn't soft hearted. Not in any way. But with Kanaya, it was different...so Vriska began.

"Born in 1999, my Zodiac is Scorpio, favorite color is blue, favorite animals are spiders..My father was a good man. Best father anyone could ask for. My mother...was the opposite. See, I was born with a blind left eye...but Dad never thought anything of it. But when I was 8...he had been in the hospital for awhile by then, battling against this tumorous cancer...but one day, I remember getting home from school, and mother just sitting there, not looking at anything, and I just KNEW right away. I knew that he didn't make it." Vriska took a shuddering breath, grief threatening to overwhelm her. Kanaya pulling the girl into a hug.

"You really don't have to go on.."She offered, shook her head.

"Nah, I want to. It feels good." And it did. After keeping everyhing bottled up in a chest under lock and key for so mamy years, it felt amazing to finally let it out. Vriska was grateful that it had been Kanaya who had the empty seat beside her in math class this morning.

"So, after a couple of years, my mother got remarried. To Terezi's father. The two of us became close friends. Nothing much happened until I was 13. When I was diagnosed with a tumorous cancer in my left arm." Kanaya took a sharp intake of breath. "Just this summer I was deemed cured, but had lost my arm and hair, which used to be this chesnut color. With my luck, it'll grow back red." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Kanaya allowed herself a small smile. "Anyway, for some reason or another, my Mother decided to divorce, and Terezi and I were forced to move here, with dad." Vriska didn't speak for a moment before adding quietly. "I think it was my fault."

Kanaya looked surprised. "What?! Howso?"

She looked away. "My medical treatment was expensive. It stressed them out, and made them fight. I think that they would still be together if I had've just died."

Kanaya sounded angry and shocked. "Vriska! You mustn't think that, it is NOT your fault!" She hugged the girl tighter. "Don't ever think like that again. They divorced because it wasn't working for them. Lot's of people get divorced. That doesn't make it your fault."

Vriska shrugged out of the hug, offering a small smile and a huff. "Alright, ." She hesitated, then added "Thanks." Kanaya grinned.

"No problem, anytime. Now, let's get this project done!"

.:~:.

**Kanaya_Green Drawing**

**Maryam. Cats**

**1999-Virgo. .Born-Only child-****Single Parent****-****Moved****-Present.**

**Vriska_Blue Piano**

**Serket Spiders**

**1999-Scorpio .Born-Only Child-****Single Parent****-Two Parents and Sister-Got Sick-Became UnSick-Divorced Parent-****Moved****-Present.**

.:~:.

Vriska turned the nob, opening the door and entering her never-locked house. Her and Kanaya had worked pretty late on their project, taking a break only to eat supper. (which was mashed potates and meatloaf.) They had finally finished at 7:30, and Vriska had headed home after promising Kanaya that she would play piano for her sometime. (The other girl had insisted and would not take no for an answer.)

"Vriska." Terezi popped her head out the door as she walked past.

"Hey Rezi." She greeted, pausing midstep. The other girl narrowed her eyes.

"How was your friend's house?" She huffed. Vriska blinked, surprised by her attitude.

"Kanaya's house was fine. We finished our project and her mom made us super."

"Yeah. My night was cool, too. Aradia came over and we played video games and roleplayed." She reported, somewhat sharply. Vriska felt the same feeling that had overcome her on the bus return, and she looked away, continuing towards her room.

"Cool." She commented flately. Terezi puffed out her breath in irritation and shut her door. Vriska shook her head, entering her own room and locking her door. She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, suddenly feeling very tired. Curling up under her blankets, Vriska replayed Kanaya's parting words; what she had said right before the smaller girl had began the short walk home.

_"I'm really glad you didn't die, Vriska. Or I never would have met you."_

_"Me too."_

**Yas. Chapter two. The story is going smoothly. I am satisfied! :**

**'Til next update!**

**~Scorpio**


	3. Chapter 3

**So. A bit of a late chapter. Sorry, guys ; what with Christmas coming! : Though I am now on break, so hopefully, more updates!**

With a moan of appreciation, Vriska shoveled the last spoonful of shepherd's pie into her mouth. "Dis waph really gerd." She complemented Kanaya's mother. Kanaya shot her a glare of disapproval.

"Vriska, don't talk with your mouth full!" She scolded. All she got was a childish, stuck-out tongue. Layered with chewed up food. "Eew!" Kanaya squealed, disgusted. With some difficulty, Vriska gulped her food and burst out snickering.

"Thank you, Vriska. We don't have a lot of variety for food, but I try my best.." She trailed off, getting to her feet with her empty dish.

"It was amazing." Vriska was quick to assure the woman who had become like a mother to her in the short week that she had spent here in New Brunswick. "I don't get many home cooked meals, so it's a nice change." The older woman blushed, pleased, and hurried to put her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Well, that is very nice of you. Now," She sighed. "I have to get back to work." Kanaya and her mom had enough to keep them going without much stress, but the adult had to work long hours to keep it thay way. Vriska felt a little guilty of her own wealth.

Kanaya stood and enveloped her mother in a hug. "Alright, Mum, I'll see you later. Good luck."

"You two have fun, and don't get into trouble!" She warned, kissing the top of her daughter's forehead. She walked around and gave Vriska a big hug, before grabbing her jacket and heading out. The girls waved.

"So, what kind of trouble-filled fun are we going to have now?!" Vriska demanded, a mischevious glint in her eyes. Kanaya shook her head and gathered the dirty contents on the table.

"The 'Trouble-filled fun' that we are going to have is doing the dishes." She smirked. Vriska deflated, pouting as she piled up her own plates and silverware.

"That is no fun. You're boring Kanaya. I don't know why I still hang out with you." She complained loudly, unloading her cargo into the sink. Kanaya chuckled, doing the same before twisting the taps and adding soap.

"Possibly because you don't have any other friends." She teased.

"I do so have other friends!" She protested, pretending to be offended as she dipped the dish she was currently holding into the soapy water and made a grab for the dishcloth. Kanaya gave her a look of disbelief, snatching the rag first and gently whipping her friend.

"I don't believe you! Considering how every other kid who trys to talk to you gets their face practically bit off!" She exclaimed. Vriska grabbed the cloth.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" She accussed playfully.

Kanaya chuckled, raising her eyebrows. "Well, I ain't calling you a truther!" Vriska clutched her chest dramatically, gasping.

"Did perfect, straight-A Kanaya just say 'Ain't'?!" Vriska gathered a giant ball of bubbles together from the sink and cupped them carefully in her hands. "Everyone drop down, the world might just be about to end!" She snickered, and held her soapy prize up to her mouth, blowing them all over a squealing Kanaya.

"Oh, no you did not just-" She threatened, scooping up her own bubbles and launching them at her friend.

"It's so on! You're going down bitch!" Vriska yowled her battle cry and dived to the sink.

For the next half an hour, the teenagers played out their bubble war, stopping only when the floor became so wet and slippery that Vriska skidded and fell to the ground.

"Vriska! Are you okay!?" Kanaya gasped, hurrying over to the giggling woman, only to realize her mistake when she, too, slipping and toppled right on top of Vriska, managing to get a grip on the floor with her elbows just before she squashed the girl. The two bursted into uncontrolable giggles.

When Vriska finally got ahold of herself, she blinked the tears of laughter from her eyes and looked up, squeaking when she noticed how close Kanaya really was. Ice-blue eyes caught spring-green ones and stared for awhile. Their noses were almost touching. They were so close that if Vriska were to lean forward just a little bit, they could...

Woah, wait, where had THAT thought come from?! Vriska managed a squeak and started to squirm, her face heating up. Kanaya, seeming to snap out of a daze, turned pink and hurried to roll off of the smaller girl. Finally untangled, Vriska offered a nervous laugh, running a hand through her damp wig. 'Dammit. That is going to need cleaning tonight...' she inwardly sighed. Kanaya choked on a laugh before clearing her throat. The awkwardness of the situation hung heavily in the air.

"We should...probably clean the floor and finish the dishes.." She pointed out.

"Ok, let's split the work, to make it go faster!" Vriska jumped to accept the suggestion, adding on to it. Kanaya nodded.

"Ok...would you prefer the dishes or the floor?"

"Floor." Vriska said immediatly, and laughed. "Less chances of me breaking something." Kanaya snorted.

"Points made."

The two worked in comfortable silence for the following half hour. It was 7:30 by the time that they finally finished: Dishes done and put away, floor replaced to it's pre-soap war appearence. Vriska sagged on the couch dramatically. She knew that she probably should head home now, but she was tired, and unwilling to leave her friend yet.

Kanaya settled on the cusion next to hers. "So how was your first week here?" She asked after a moment.

Vriska pondered the question. "It was alright." She finally grunted. Her friend smirked and poked her stomach.

"It would probably be more fun if you were more nice to people who try to be your friend." She pointed out. Vriska rolled her eyes, turned towards Kanaya.

"I'm fine with just you. And, anyway, I've never been very good with interacting with other people." She admitted. Kanaya pulled her into a hug and Vriska layed her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"You seem to be good at interacting with me." She said.

Vriska chuckled. "That's because you're different." _I like you_. ...wait. friendship-wise, right? Vriska thought about this. Even at her old school, she didn't have any friends other than Terezi, and onky then because they lived together, and they certainly didn't become friends as quickly as Kanaya and her...Vriska shook her head, confused. _Later._ She promised herself. _Ill think about this later._

Kanaya laughed. "I wonder how so." She teased, but curiousity was clear in her voice. Vriska conjured up a laugh and shoved her.

"Because you're an annoying fussypants who wouldn't leave me alone!" She joked, getting to her feet and stretching. "I should really go now.." she trailed off. Kanaya blinked in understanding.

"Maybe not. You could stay for the night if you'd like?" She offered. Vriska perked up for just a second before declining the offer. Both her father and Terezi had been acting strange as of late, and she was determined to find out why.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer."

"Ah, alright, well.." Kanaya pulled her into a goodbye hug. "I'll see you soon."

.:~:.

Vriska walked into her house. "I'm home!" ...no answer. Narrowing her eyes, Vriska decided to try Terezi's room first. On tip toes, she sneaked over to her sister's room and turned the knob slowly. To her surprise, though, the door suddenly swung open and Vriska tumbled to a heep on the floor, staring up at a very pissed-off blind human.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" She spat out. Confused and hurt, Vriska jumped to her feet, feeling her anger rise. Whenever feelings began to overwhelem her, she always striked out with anger. She didn't know how else to handle her emotions. She hadn't been taught any better.

"Well, I wouldn't have to come in if you had've just replied to my call! And what's gotten you in such a hissy fit?!" She snapped.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually noticed me today?!" She mocked. "Since you're always with your new girlfriend and all. Who needs a sister when you have a bitch like her?"

"She isn't my girlfriend! And I can't believe you're seriously jealous over me spending time with my one friend when you're always prancing off with someone else! Fucking drama queen. And-" Vriska paused in her snarling when she caught sight of an annoyed-looking boy sitting in Terezi's bed. Her eyes widened in rage. "Who is this shithead?! What is he doing in your bed?!" She screeched, her protectiveness over her disabled sister kicking in.

"This is Karkat, my boyfriend, which you would have known if you had been even remotely interested in my life."

Vriska, shocked, and with zero ideas of what else to say coming to mind, whispered. "You. Little. Whore."

In a flash, Terezi had slapped her so hard that she actually stumbled. "Stay out of my life!" She spat, slamming the door in Vriska's face. A sudden urge for violence overtook her, and she kicked the door, regretting it instantly when she yelped in pain.

Unsure of what else to do, Vriska whipped around and limped upstairs, wanting to out some distance between her sister. She slid onto the couch, dropping her head into her hands with a sigh. It was only then, in the heavy silence, that she heard the quiet, muffled sounds coming from her father's room. Mortified, and begging herself to be wrong, she stood up, slowly approaching the door.

She could never have prepared herself for the scene she witnessed apom emtering the room. Her father with...with some woman.

"D-dad!" She sputtered angrily. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Vriska..." He warned.

"No! NO! Have you forgotten about mom already?!" She demanded, shaking with rage. "What the FUCK are you doing with this...this slut?!"

"VRISKA!" Her father's roar caused her to shrink away in fear. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"But, Dad! What about M-" Vriska protested, tears springing to her eyes.

"No! Enough! This is MY life!" He snarled. "And if you don't like MY decisions, then you can leave this family!" Vriska stood straighter and glared at him with so much hatred it's a wonder the man didn't burst into flames right then and there.

"Fine!" She yelled. "I will! I hate you! I hate you all!" Angrily, she slamed the door and sprinted downstairs, out the door, and out into the darkening evening.

.:~:.

A soft knock at the door drew Kanaya's attention away from her book. Uncurling herself from her comfy blanket cocoon on the couch, she got up and headed, somewhat grudgingly, to the entrancel wondering who would be visiting at this time. Her mom's shift wasn't over for another three hours, and, anyway, she would have walked right in. Perhaps it was a salesperson, wishing to sell her something, though that hardely ever happened.

But the girl could never have guess the person that she found shivering on her doorstep, face drenched in tears.

Vriska's eyes shot up to meet hers, and she smiled sadly. "Hey...still up for that sleepover...?"

**And! Finally done! Longest chapter yet! yay! XD :33 Going to try to work on the next chaoter tomorrow.**

**I'm so happy to see that many of you followed the old story here ;v; Such Happy. Much loyal. Very tears. Wow.**

**XD**

**so. yeah. : You oldies liking the newer version better, or do you still prefer the crappy olf version XD**

**Love you all! :33**

**~Scorpio**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! :33 So, I'm doing an update so soon because Christmas is almost here! And I want to get to my special Christmas chapter! XD It will be uploading on Christmas, so stay tuned my friends! ;**

.:~Three Month Time Skip~:.

Vriska yawned loudly, earning an irritated glare from her history teacher. This class was just dragging by! It wasn't her fault she was so bored. It was the last school-day before the two-week long Christmas break. She could almost taste the freedom, and sighed longingly. Kanaya, sitting beside her, covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her giggles when the teacher closed his eyes in frustration, obviously attempting to resist the urdge to snap at his student.

When he continued with the lesson, (that was honestly pointless, because every teenager in the class was extremely restless and nobody was paying attention to his speech about the ancient Roman governement), Vriska slumped forward, lazily drapped across her desk, and zoned into her thoughts.

Her and Kanaya had come a long way since the night that she had knocked on the taller girl's door, requesting a place to stay after the fight with her family. Vriska had been accepted with open arms and the two had spent the night cuddled on Kayana's bed while she held Vriska tightly, listening to the half-sobbed, somewhat-understandable story of what had went down. The two eventually drifted off, exaughsted, tangled together.

The next day, Vriska held back as Kanaya explained the situation to her mother. The woman had swelled with sympathy and accepted Vriska into their home with tear-filled eyes.

That Sunday, Kanaya encomponied Vriska to her former-house to help retrieve her belongings. Vriska decided to take only what was neccesary (Because the Maryam's didn't have a lot of space, and she didn't want to be a pest) eventually deciding on her laptop, a suitcase of clothes, the DvD "Frozen", her two favorite books: 'If I Stay' and 'The Host', and a suitcase of clothing. Regretfully, she decided against bringing her keyboard. It was too big.

Kanaya, noticing the girl's sadness and the reason behind it, racked her brain for a solution. They couldn't just make extra space appear with a flick of their wrist, but they could clean a space out...!

A week later, Vriska and Kanaya had finished fixing up the little shack that rested beside the dirt road near Terezi's house. They had painted it, cleaned up the interior and moved a heater and Vriska's musical stuff inside. Kanaya's mother had even given them an old set of drawers that she didn't use anymore for Vriska to put her sheet music in. It was then that Kanaya finally, FINALLY heard Vriska play for the first time.

Vriska got into the music when she played. Her mind went blank, the world around her faded out, and she almost felt like an outsider, listening to someone else minipulate the piano. She had began playing as a little girl, and hasn't stopped since. Kanaya's clapping and praise had encouraged the idea of giving piano lessons to earn a bit of cash in Vriska's mind. She wanted to help chip in, knowing that it would be harder for Kanaya's mother to support the three of them.

And, as it turns out, her idea was a success! Each week, three kids came to the pretty shack for an hour of piano lessons. Almost all the money that Vriska made was given to her stand-in Mother, but now that Christmas was leaning close, she always put aside a little bit of her earnings for herself. Monday, Wednessday and Friday she gave lessons.

The girl almost screamed with relief when the bell snapped her back into reality. She threw her bookbag on and jumped up.

"Finally!" She cried, glaring when Kanaya began to laugh at her.

"You really are something else, Vriska.." She chuckled, and the two headed for the door.

"Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you aren't excited for Christmas break OMG!" Vriska gasped. "We can watch Frozen every day now!" She squealed, ignoring the playful groan from Kanaya.

"Vriska, your obsession for that movie is becoming unhealthy!" She teased. Vriska flinched when someone brushed past her rather roughly, and inched closer to Kanaya.

"First of all, I'm not obsessed!" She denied. "And second, it is SO not unhealthy! It is an amazing movie that deserves to be watched thirty thousand times."

Kanaya smirked as they paused in the crowd of people waiting for the school doors to open. "Oh, I know why you like the movie so much...it's because of Elsa, isn't it!?" She teased, Vriska narrowed her eyes, protesting, but couldn't stop the faint pink color that tainted her cheeks. Kanaya grinned wider. "I mean, I TOTALLY get you, what with those amazing hips-"

"Kanaya, no, stop-" Vriska whined, her embaresment growing.

"-and not to mention those lips-"

"Kanaya!" Vriska interrupted sharply. "You know that's not true!" But Kanaya wasn't done teasing her, and feigned innocence.

"No? Then is it Anna with her-"

"Ohmygod Kanaya stop!" Vriska laughed. "We won't watch the movie tonight if you stop talking right now! I promise!" Kanaya considered, accepting the bribe.

"Fine, deal!" Vriska shoved her.

"You're a shithead!" She insulted, pointing at her.

"But you love mee~" Kanaya sang. Vriska laughed and found herself looking away, blushing. Her good mood was instantly flattened at the sight of a certain couple walking this way.

"Openthedoors, openthedoors, openthedoors, openthedoors.." Vriska chanted under her breath. The feeling of Kanaya stiffening told the blue-haired girl that her friend had spotted them too.

As if some higher being was listening to her pleas, the doors were flung open that moment, signalling the beginning of freedom for the high-school students. The crowd surged forward, but it was slow going, much to Vriska's irritation.

Terezi and Karkat caught up quickly. Vriska avoided eyecontact whilst Kanaya seemed to glare them down. But they payed them no attention, shoving Vriska into Kanaya as they cut infront of them. A squeak of surprise escaped Vriska as she knocked Kanaya onto the cold, hard pavement. Stones scratched her hands painfully as she quickly scrambled to her feet, embaressed. Vriska turned to glare at Terezi only to feel her mood sink even lower as she caught her former-friend in the middle of a makeout.

She wasn't sure why it bothered her as much as it did, but she kept silent as Kanaya growled. She said not a word on the drive home, and only offered Kanaya a small smile as the concerned female got off at their house. Vriska let out a puff of air and slipped out of her seat to sit beside Elsa, the little girl who was having her piano lessons today.

"What will we be working on today, Ms. Vriska?" The quiet girl asked. Vriska smiled at her.

"I was thinking that because it's our last lesson before Christmas, that you could choose a piece to learn. And I'll help you learn it." Elsa perked up, and followed the older girl off of the bus when it was their stop. She grabbed Vriska's hand and giggled at the small cloud that appeared when she breathed out into the cold air. The sound lifted Vriska's spirits some as they entered the shack and closed the door.

Immediatly, Elsa ran over to the cabinets and ruffled through them, pulling out a thin packet. Vriska laughed in amusement when she stumbled over her own feet and caught herself right in front of Vriska.

"Can I learn this one?!" She pleaded, holding up the thin music book. Vriska studied it.

_Hope - Who Am I To Say; Piano; Sheet Music._

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin, pretending to consider the request while Elsa fidgeted impatiantly beside her. "Alright, I suppose." She smiled. The girl beamed at her and climbed onto the piano bench to sit beside her teacher.

They got to work.

.:~:.

Vriska collapsed beside Kanaya on their bed later that night, after supper. "Uugghhnn" She groaned. "I am so ready to sleep in untill noon tomorrow!" Kanaya laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. Vriska's stomach fluttered at the contact, being very confusing. The two girls were always doing things like this...so why did this time feel so...different?

"I don't wanna shatter your dreams, but I'm afraid that won't happen." Kanaya stated. "We're going Christmas shopping tomorrow, remember?" And now that she had mentioned it, Vriska did.

"Shit." She hissed, feeling Kanaya's disapproving look. "I totally forget." She groaned on the inside. What was she going to get Kanaya for a gift?!

"Language." Kanaya chided. "And it won't take too long, I'm sure, and then you can come home and sleep all you want."

Vriska made a face. "Promise that I can sleep forever afterwards?" She asked. She felt Kanaya chuckle.

"Well, Forever is a long time, and I don't know if I could go that long without seeing your beautiful eyes." She teased. Vriska felt herself blush, and the weird feeling in her stomach return. She rolled over and hide her face in Kanaya.

"Shutup." She muttered. Kanaya snorted and changed the topic.

"So, how's Elsa doing?" She asked.

"Oh, wonderful! She seems to have real, natural talent on the piano, and she's come so far." Vriska said, feeling rather proud. Kanaya smiled.

"You sound like you enjoy yourself." Vriska thought for a moment.

"I do." She agreed. Kanaya ran her fingers through Vriska's blue wig.

"Have you considered taking up a teaching career in the future? Maybe teaching music? I don't know, it might be a good job for you, and also fit in with your interests and talents.."

Vriska hummed in reponse. She was too tired for this shit talk about careers and future. Boring. Kanaya clicked her tongue, knowing her friend too well.

"Fine, grumpy bear, we'll go to sleep now." She poked Vriska. "But first, you know that you can't sleep in that wig!"

Vriska made a noise of protest. Even after three months, she was a bit ashamed to take her wig off and let Kanaya see her ugly hair that was just starting to grow back. She was also very comfortable where she was. Kanaya sighed.

"So this is how it's going to be tonight..." She muttered, and shifted her body, much to Vriska's dislike. A sudden rush of cold air around her head caused her to gasp and shiver, retreating further into Kayana's warmth. The soft chuckle that tickled her bare neck stirred that same damned feeling again, though much harder this time. Once her friend had set the wig on the end table beside the bed, she wiggled down to settle beside Vriska.

"You know," She said quietly. "Your short, natural hair suits you. I don't see why you're so self-concious...you're very beautiful."

The feeling was almost too much to bare as Vriska's face heated up. She stuttered out a sentence of gibberish and the room fell into an amused silence.

Vriska listened as Kanaya's breathing evened out, unable to sleep, courtsy of her stomach. When Kanaya tightened her hold on her during her sleep, and Vriska's heart began pounding, she found that she could finally put a name on this feeling.

Goddamned Love.

She was in love with Kanaya.

Well. SHIT.

**Yay, Vriska! :DD Guys. The cute shit starts soon. yaaaaaaaaay X33**

**See y'all on Christmas! :33**

**~Scorpio**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUUUYS. GUYS. GUYS. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Ok. I'll admit. It's Christmas Eve, but Ima post this now because I'm scared that I'll completely forget to post it tomorrow! Better Early than Late, eh? XD So. Let's PRETEND it's Christmas. Kthx) :DD HAVE A NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE IM SHITTY WHEN IT COMES TO GIFTS!**

Vriska groaned, shoving at the person who was shaking her.

"Vriska, it's time to get up!" A stern voice said.

"Merff...Five...minutes...moRE!" She complained, voice rising an octave when the blankets were pulled off of her and she tumbled to the floor from the sudden movement. "KANAYA!"

The guilty girl cackled and fled from the scene, yelling "Bacon and eggs are waiting! Be out in three minutes or else!" behind her. Vriska would have flipped her the bird if she wasn't so tired. Instead, she forced herself to slide out of bed, change her clothes and crawl out into the kitchen. There, she dropped onto her side with loud zombie-like noises and closed her eyes.

"...You're such a drama queen, Vriska!" Kanaya snorted, earning a glare. "Now, come one, your bacon is getting cold." Vriska shot up.

"You weren't lying!" She cried out joyfully when she spotted her plate, jumping into her chair and digging in. She could feel Kanaya watching her as she ate. Turning, she caught the other girl's eye, causing both of them to quickly look away.

Within twenty minutes, the small family was ready and piled into the car. The ride was about an hour, as they were going to the mall. Kanaya had her nose already stuffed in the book she brought even before they had left the driveway, leaving Vriska with nothing to do except plug in her headphones and stare out the window.

She still had no idea what to get for her friend, and the realization of her feelings last night had only made her more anxious. Vriska wanted to get her something amazing, something that she would love. Something special, but...what if she got it wrong, and Kanaya shut her out?! Ok...maybe she was overthinking this, but that could still happen!

She went over Kanaya's favorite things in her head, coming up with present possibilities and discarding them soon after. Vriska threw her head against the window and closed her eyes with a sigh. She had a headache.

Too soon, the trio arrived at the mall. With promises to meet up at 12 in the food court, the went their separate ways, leaving Vriska to stroll slowly through the halls. She peeked into shop withdows, trying desperately to come up with the perfect present.

_Dammit, Vriska, think! Thinkthinkthink! Ugh, you idiot! You've lived with this girl for almost four months, what is wrong with you?! How can you possibly not know-_

Vriska was snapped out of her internal self-scorn when a very clean, very sophisticated shop display caught her eye. Straightening her shoulders in an attempt to make herself seem more mature than she actually was, she entered the store. Her eyes widened in disbelief at how fancy and...EXPENSIVE everything was here.

_Well...there's no harm in looking around, really.._

So look around she did. The store was empty except for the one customer and the cashier, who both looked very wealth.

_It's no wonder that no one is shopping here...That stupid display shelf looks like it's worth more than me!_

Vriska tightened her hold on her pitifully small wallet, feeling under dressed and out of place. She was just about to give up and leave when a glint of silver demanded her attention. With an intake of breath, she examined said item.

_It's perfect...eesh! And expensive! Jesus! But...I think that I have just enough..._

For once in her life, luck was on her side when she checked her wallet.

"Excuse me, miss, may I help you?" A feminine voice enquired. Vriska turned to stare at the girl. She had short, platinum blond hair, styled into a bob, and hazel eyes that seemed to hold a tint of pink...Vriska squinted at the elegant cursive on her name tag. 'Rose.' What a snotty name. The girl just radiated "Know-It-All Bitch" Vriska didn't like her, and saw her own contempt and scorn mirrored in Rose's eyes.

"Yes, I'd like to buy this." She answered coldly, flicking her wrist to indicate the desired gift. The Rose girl nodded, and seemed to stick up her nose when she brushed past the blue-haired girl and carefully picked up the thing.

Vriska may have accidentally on purpose stuck out her leg when Rose turned to go behind the counter, causing her to stumble into the display shelf that Vriska had noticed earlier. She snickered as Rose hurried to compose herself.

_That's what you get for being worth more than me, you stupid shelf. _

Needless to say, Vriska left the store satisfied with herself.

.:~:.

Vriska bounced around Kanaya as she carried the box into the living room to set it beside the tree. Today they were going to decorate the giant plant while their mother was working.

"Vriska, you have to remember that some of these are fragile and you must be careful when you handle them, and make sure to put them on sturdy branches, understand?" Kanaya warned the overexcited teenager when she reached a greedy hand towards the box. Vriska sighed in exasperation.

"Ugh, yes yes, I KNOW! You've told me, like, a million times already!" Kanaya snorted at the exaggeration. "Can we PLEASE start now?!" She begged. Kanaya rolled her eyes affectionately and nodded.

The girls started with the breakable ornaments, working tirelessly until there were only two glass figures left. Vriska lifted the first one out; it was a pretty glass dive. Its wings were spread, as though in flight, and in its beak was a strip of paper with "Porrim" carved on it.

"That's my mother's name." Kanaya explained. Vriska's mouth shaped an 'O' as she carefully placed the dove on a branch. She took out the last figure; a graceful cat, frozen in mid-step. Kanaya's name was engraved on this one, and Vriska was extra careful when setting it beside her mothers's dove. Stepping back, she admired their work.

"Are we ready to start hanging the plastic ones now?" She asked.

"Not yet, there's still one more!" Kanaya corrected. Vriska turned towards her, confused.

"No, there wasn't any left in the-" Her voice trailed off when the other girl opened her palm to reveal a glass spider, beautiful yet dangerous, with the name "Vriska" written on its back.

"Ooh...Kanaya, it's gorgeous, but the name ornaments thingy seems like a family thingy and I don't know if-" A laugh and a peck on her cheek interrupted the girl's sentence.

"Vriska. You're part of the family now. Of course you should have one! Here, I'll put it beside mine." She did so, very carefully. "There! Now, let's finish with the plastic ones that you CAN'T break!" She teased. Vriska nodded, a goofy half-smile on her flushed face as she stared at the spider-HER spider. Her cheek still tingled where Kanaya's soft lips had pressed against it. She found herself wanting more...

"Ow, Hey!" Vriska yelped, spinning around to glare in accusation at her friend, who was tossing a red christmas bulb in her hand. "What was that for?"

She smirked. "So you're paying attention now? What were you daydreaming about?" Her eyes lit up with mischief. "Was it Elsa?!" She started to make kissy faces.

"No! You take that back!" Vriska laughed. "Or else!"

"Or else what?!" Kanaya snorted.

"Or else I do this!" A red ornament flew threw the air and hit Kanaya.

"Oh, it's on now, you're going down!"

"In your dreams McFussyPants!"

.:~:.

Vriska blinked open her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. She yawned, sitting up and stretching before realizing what day it was.

"Kanayaa!" She screeched, rolling onto the still-unconscious girl and jumping on her. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She was awarded with a groan for her efforts. "Come ON, you can wake up faster than that hURRY UP!" She complained, straddling her. With a heavy sigh, Kanaya opened her eyes to stare at Vriska.

"It even FEELS too early to be awake, what are you doing up?" She mumbled. "Aren't you, like, a sleep addict?" Vriska made an impatient noise.

"Kanaya!" She cried. "It's Christmas!" In all honestly, Vriska had never actually celebrated Christmas. Sure, her family would maybe exchange a gift, or if they're lucky, two gifts, but they had never actually had a tree, or sat together, or had a big breakfast feast or whatever. It was just a normal day. So screw sleeping in.

Kanaya bolted up, accidentally throwing Vriska to the floor in the process. "Sorry!" She squeaked, reaching down and helping the girl up.

The two dashed out of their room and skidded to a halt before they hit the tree. It was breathtaking, the soft blues, greens and reds of the lights reflecting in the glass figures that hung on various branches.

"Good morning girls!" chuckled from her place on the couch.

"Morning!" They burst into giggles when their voices spoke at the same time.

Kanaya's mother watched, amused for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Presents?" She suggested.

"Presents!" Vriska cheered.

.:~:.

Vriska watched Kanaya with a soft expression. The taller girl had fallen asleep on the small couch that Kanaya's mother had given to her. Tuckered out from the excitement of the morning, and with nothing else to do (Ms. Maryam had been called into work right after brunch) the two had moved the furniture into Vriska's music shack. The girl had fallen asleep after only three christmas carols were played on her keyboard.

_She sure is adorable when she's asleep...so relaxed and peaceful looking...god, she's beautiful._

Vriska spun her new bracelet that rested loosely on her wrist. Metal, with beautiful designs and a heart placed in the middle, it had been her gift from Kanaya. She couldn't so much as whisper her appreciation when she had opened the small box.

_"Do you like it...?" Kanaya asked, looking nervous. Vriska could only nod, dragging her shining gaze from the bracelet to her friend's eyes. Green eyes beamed with happiness as she reached over. "Here, I'll help you put it on._

She felt spoiled, her heart almost bursting as she gently traced the marks of the beloved item. She was filled with warmth when she noticed the necklace resting against Kanaya's temples. A beautiful silver color, it was a Virgo sign encased in a heart. She had been extremely worried as she watched her crush unwrap her gift.

_Vriska twisted her wrists anxiously when Kanaya pulled out the necklace. God, she hoped that she had gotten this right for once. When no sound came from her friend, she looked down, feeling hollow with disappointment and failure. _

_Something crashed into her. "Vriska, I love it!" She whispered hoarsely. Vriska looked up at her when she pulled away. _

_"..Really?" She asked, smiling._

_"It's perfect!" Kanaya assured her, holding out the item in question "Can you help me put it on?" With fingers shaking in relief, Vriska took it and carefully wrapped it around Kanaya's neck. Tingles warmed her fingertips when she brushed against her skin, clapsing the two silver ends together._

Vriska sighed and smiled. Her life was perfect...er, well...almost.. If only she could be with Kanaya, as more than friends. But she feared what the other girl would say if she knew about Vriska's adoration...

'She'd probably hate me.' She thought glumly. 'Or scream at me. Or slap me. Or say I'm disgusting. Or run away. Or do all five...'

Vriska closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Damn, she really had to stop giving herself headaches all the time...instead, she slid around to face her keyboard and began to play the first song that poured out of the ache in her heart.

_Jenny, darling, you're my best friend._

_But there's a few things that you don't know of._

_Why I borrow your lipstick so often_

_I'm using your shirt as a pillow case._

_I wanna ruin our friendship_

_We should be lovers instead_

_And I don't know how to say this_

_Because you're really my dearest friend._

_Jenny, darling, you're my best friend_

_but I've been doing bad things that you don't know about_

_I've been stealing your things now and then_

_nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me_

_Jenny take my hands, we are more than friends_

_I will follow you until the end_

_Jenny take my hands, I cannot pretend_

_Why I never like your new boyfriend's_

_Oh, your love for them won't last long_

_forget those amigos_

_Jenny..._

"...That was beautiful." Vriska screeched, her chair tipping backwards when a soft voice sounded in her ear. She screwed her eyelids tight, preparing herself for her inevident fate with the floor. She was not prepared, however, for the soft arms that surrounded her, effectively ending her fall.

"I've got you.." Kanaya grunted, shifting a red-faced Vriska from her awkward half-on half-falling-off-the-bench position so that she was, instead, being held bridal-style by Kanaya. Green eyes glittered with amusememt and affection, while blue eyes hide in her hero's shoulder.

"My saviour." She mumbled not-so-sarcastically, her grip on her friend's shirt slackening slightly. Kanaya chuckled.

"My princess in distress." She teased lightly. Vriska blushed harder, smiling, and halfheartedly wacked her.

"You big, cocky oaf!" Kanaya shook her head in mock scorn.

"I save your life and you repay me with insults? How rude!" She pouted playfully and set Vriska down on her own feet. But Vriska was not ready to leave Kanaya's warmth, and it seemed that the other felt the same, as neither girl made any indication of moving. Vriska stared up, into Kanaya's eyes, and froze, enchanted by the soft green shade. Kanaya blushed from the attention and looked away, smirking in mischief when she noticed a certain decoration hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, Vriiisska~" She sang, playfully poking the girl's ribs. "Look what's above us! A mistletoe!"

Vriska's gave immediately snapped upwards and she flushed. "O-oh, wow, look at a that, uh-Maybe, I think it's time to go start super, are you hungry because I'm sort of hungry let's go-"

Kanaya giggled, cutting off Vriska's stuttering ramble. "Rules are rules!" She teased and, before any more protests could be made, leaned down and connected their lips.

Vriska's mind went blank and she froze. Kanaya's lips were soft, molding perfectly with her own. She tasted like hope and happiness, sunshine and love. She felt intoxicated. This moment felt so _right_ and it was everything she had ever wanted. When the warmth began to pull away, Vriska panicked and stretched forward, continuing the kiss. She felt Kanaya's arms tighten around her waist and it filled her with such longing; she NEEDED to be closer to her love. She deepened the kiss, tangling her hands in Kanaya's short hair.

This was, beyond doubt, the best Christmas of her life.

When the two finally pulled away, gasping for air and blushing madly, Vriska found that she couldn't bring herself to look Kanaya in the eye.

_Shit shit SHIT! It was an innocent mistletoe kiss and you just HAD to fuck it up and kiss her like THAT when she tried to pull away. You fucking IDIOT she probably hates you now. She probably thinks you're disgusting!Get out of there!_

"I'm s-sorry! I...-L-let's head b-back now!" She squeaked, not giving her friend a chance to answer before she fled from the shack and began power-walking towards their house in utter misery.

"Vriska wait!" Footsteps grew louder as Kanaya caught up to her. Vriska chanced a peek at her friend and was greeted with a warm smile. "You were going to leave me alone, you stinker! Let's walk home together." Vriska nodded and offered her a small smile, looking down at the ground shyly.

A warm hand slipped in beside hers, entwining their fingers with a gentle squeeze.

Vriska grinned and lifted her head, squeezing back.

Maybe, just maybe, Kanaya didn't quite hate her at all.

**Omg. Hands down, longest chapter I've written so far. I'm so proud. ;v; Aw, Merry Christmas, you guys! Have some cute Christmas bullshit! :33**

**Sooo...we met Rose Uugh. But she's an important part in this fic, to move it along, so, unfortunatly, we haven't seen the last of her. But, alas, spoilers, so ;**

**I'll see you guys at the next update! :33**

**~Scorpio3 MerryXmas xoxo**


End file.
